Como escrever um lemon podre
by Shinigamis do Trash
Summary: Amigos e amigas, vocês cansaram de escrever amassos leves e querem levar a relação do seu casalzinho favorito para outro nível? Estou aqui para te ajudar! Uma cortesia do shinigami Anthy. Não, amores, não é ripagem. Não dessa vez. Respirem aliviados.


_Anthy aqui, amores. Vim trazer a vocês um manual muito útil.  
Antes de tudo, eu sei que vai ter gente de mimimi porque eu estou falando mal de algo. A essas pessoas, que todas se fodam. Nunca escrevi um lemon, confesso, mas não é por causa disso que não tenho senso crítico. A idéia de fazer uma coisa assim veio dos manuais (Assim que eu devo chamar? Não são fics, né?) "Como ser um escritor de merda", da Demetria Blackwell, e "Como ser um ficwriter medíocre", da Pandora Lynn. Achei esse tipo de sátira algo interessantíssimo, mas não havia nenhum no fandom de Death Note, e nenhum que falasse especificamente sobre alguma parte em especial, achei que eu poderia fazer. Então, aos chatos de plantão, sem "ai vc soh fla asim pq naum consegui ixcreve nd melhorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!1!", ok? Reviews assim serão devidamente ignorados.  
Ah, e terá palavrão. E pode te ofender. Enfim, é pesado. Leia por conta própria.  
Já falei demais, deixem-me começar isso logo._

_**Como escrever um lemon podre**_

Então, você já escreveu um shounen-ai, passou para a pegação yaoi e quer elevar a relação do seu casalzinho amado?  
Vamos escrever um lemon! Ah, posso até ouvir os gritinhos das fangirls que o lerão, minha amiga ficwriter!  
Mas... Como fazê-lo? É algo complicado para você, não é, minha (não tão) pura amiga? Você não nasceu sabendo fazer algo que nem mesmo é POSSÍVEL que você faça!  
Então o jeito é apelar. Vou tentar te guiar por esse mundo tão complicado de dois homens se comendo.

**Primeira lição: O Plot**

Plot? Amor, isso só vai distrair seu leitor. Jogue o plot no lixo e vamos para o que interessa.

**Segunda lição: Os Personagens**

Existem dois personagens básicos para fazer um lemon. O uke e o seme. Se quiser aumentar a quantidade, danada, você terá que ter experiência. Comece com o mais simples.  
O uke, claro, sempre muito fofo e afeminado. Um KAWAII-DESU-CUTE-LITTLE-THING! Uma história trágica SEMPRE ajuda, com um passado de estupro, abuso moral, estupro, espancamento, estupro, trágico acidente e/ou assassinato/estupro de parentes próximos. Então ele segue por um dos dois seguintes caminhos: ele é um amor de pessoa, alegre, super-positivo e só sorrisos linnnndos mesmo tendo passado por tudo aquilo, OU vira um emo só de preto chorando por todos os cantos. Se ele se cortar, mais pontos pra você. Lembre-se dos olhos grandes e esperançosos, caso você use o primeiro tipo, ou grandes e cheios de mágoa e dor. Oh, que mundo cruel é esse.  
Agora, o seme é o bad boy. O fodão malvado com uma casca grossa, mas com um coração de ouro para amar e proteger o uke a todo custo. Ele pode estuprá-lo, ser cruel com ele e desprezá-lo no início, mas sempre o amará com todo seu grande coração porque aquele uke precisa de alguma proteção. Lindo, não é? Os olhos dele NÃO SERÃO grandes. São frios e sedutores. Assim seu uke se apaixona por ele e, no fim de tudo, o mundo não será mais tão cruel. YAY!  
Tudo cheio de glitter e, claro, muito amor. Ou tesão, se preferir.

**Terceira lição: Esquentando o Pessoal**

Seu lemon se aproxima! Aquele friozinho na barriga, né? Já escreveu quinquilhões "e foi apenas um sonho", ou "foram interrompidos", ou até "mas ele disse que não poderia aquele momento"? Seus leitores já xingaram tanto sua mãezinha que a pobre está com as orelhas vermelhas? Já os lembrou a cada A/N que em breve terá um lemon? Tudo isso pronto? Muitos limes antes? Enrolou tanto, mas tanto, que agora não tem mais pra onde correr?  
Lembrou-se das preliminares, né? Masturbações? Então, amiga, ou você finge a suína e dá um hiatus ou você encara o desafio. Por isso está aqui, certo? Então segure sua respiração, a hora chegou!

**Quarta lição: O Lemon**

Ah, tantas formas de se fazer um lemon! Bom, começando com os lugares possíveis: TODOS. Quanto mais gente falando do fetiche que tem por esse lugar, melhor. Use, por exemplo, lavadoras, daquelas que tremem muito. Ou banheiro de avião! Ou no meio da floresta. Cadê sua imaginação, garota? Mas, se você não quiser se arriscar, comece na cama mesmo.  
Além disso tudo, ainda temos os tipos de lemon que existem por aí. Veja se pode você consegue se encaixar em alguns. Claro, ainda existem outros, mas esses foram os que eu encontrei.

Lemon Safári

Esse lemon tem o mesmo tom de chatice e tentativa de elegância dos caras que estão guiando no safári. Normalmente, é quando tentam tanto não fazer um Lemon Pornô Star que se transforma em algo maçante, como se tivesse sido escrito por um cientista. Ou um guia de safári. Muito útil para aquelas que lêem o dicionário o dia todo e acham os mais variados sinônimos pra pênis.

Lemon Pornô Star

Um lemon sujo. Simplesmente você não consegue ler sem imaginar aquele filme pornô que seu amigo tarado e com fetiches estranhos te mandou. Passa do erótico, pornográfico e chega à sacanagem pura em um piscar de olhos. Não sabe chamar o órgão genital masculino de outra coisa a não ser pau, mastro, pica, piroca, instrumento de 30 centímetros. E, claro, as vítim... digo, os personagens trepam mais vezes que coelhos.

Lemon Detalhista

O nome já diz: dá mais detalhes que o necessário. Imaginou direitinho o pênis do personagem? Então, coloque TUDO no papel. Quantos centímetros de comprimento e largura, se tem veias, se tem pêlo pubiano, se foi circuncidado, tatuagens escondidas... Enfim, uma penca de coisas para descrever! Não importa que tudo seja extremamente desnecessário, todos têm que visualizar seu pênis ideal.

Lemon Efeito-de-LSD

O que mais me assusta, sem dúvidas. Nesse lemon, o cara jorra 3897158471834 litros de sêmen, mancha o quarto todo, aparece um elefante cor-de-rosa... Parece mesmo que o animal que escreveu estava sob os efeitos do LSD, de tão surreal.

Lemon-Futebol

É a empolgação é a rapidez de um comentarista futebolístico na versão pornografia gay. O lemon é rápido, empolgado, você quase não entende, até que chega o gol! O ápice, no caso, do futebol. Mas, já que estamos falando de lemon... Bom, vocês já entenderam, certo?

Lemon Porra-Lok

É aquele que você simplesmente não entende o que acontece. Bom, você entende que eles estão trepando, mas onde, quando, por que, com quem... Aí fica difícil. É muito enrolado. É o que eu mais encontro por aí, devido à concentração de péssimas escritoras.

Lemon Dormi-Com-o-Bozo

Esse é raro e normalmente é de brincadeira, mas como já achei sério... Vou colocar. É basicamente aquele que quer te fazer RIR no meio do lemon. Sim, rir. Como colocando os personagens para cair da cama, fazer algo errado no meio do sexo. Isso não é engraçado, amigas Dormi-Com-o-Bozo! Isso é IDIOTA. Também não são engraçadas aquelas frases escrotas no meio do lemon. Não recomendo nem para a mais burra das criaturas.

Lemon Melação

Sabe aqueles "eu te amo" no meio do lemon? Uma vez é bonitinho, duas vezes até passa, mas três vezes ou mais, você tem o Lemon Melação. Nesse lemon, você tem que tomar cuidado para seus personagens não escorregarem no mel, porque deve ser doloroso escorregar no meio do sexo, gay ou não. Esse lemon tem mais juras de amor eterno que gemidos. E, claro, o famoso orgasmo mútuo. Ambos chegam ao ápice juntinhos, gemendo o nome um do outro em uníssosso... Ai, tem mel escorrendo pelo meu computador, merda.

Lemon Dramático

É estranho, mas juro que já vi. O uke começa a contar sobre sua vida, fazendo de seu seme seu psicólogo, NO MEIO DO SEXO. O seme presta toda atenção do mundo, e o fato de estar enfiando seu pênis na bunda do outro fica em segundo plano. Mas o lemon não pára nunca.

Lemon Sadomasô Bondage Dumal 666 Tr00zão

Você, amiga dárqui, gófica, pãnqui e/ou revolts! Você TEM QUE escrever esse tipo de lemon! É conhecido, olha só, como DARK lemon! É para você! Lembre-se das cordas, algemas, chicotes, roupinhas de couro, um pentagrama invertido, uma cruz invertida, o demônio presente, vibradores maiores que sua cabeça e uma palavra combinada antes para se o uke quiser parar. Mas ele não vai querer. Oh, não.

Lemon Cu Doce

Mais conhecido como estupro. Seu uke é daqueles que diz "não, agora não, preciso de tempo!"? Então, faça seu seme perder a paciência. No meio do estupro, seu uke vai adoraaaaaar!

Depois de ter lido todos esses, escolha um e escreva! Existe o Lemon Bom, mas esse não é pro seu bico, ok? Nem tenta.

**Quinta lição: Terminando seu lemon**

Então, feito o lemon, vamos terminá-lo. Termine com eles deitados, suados, nus no meio do local, recuperando o fôlego e dormindo com seus sentimentos confusos e amando um ao outro. Pronto. Pode terminar tudo aí. Não tem porquê fazer mais nada, já fez o lemon. Quem quer ler mais que isso?  
Agora é só relaxar e esperar as reviews com "AI QUE LEMON LINDO OMG ELES FIZERAM AMOR, OOOOOOOOWN! -olhinhos brilhando-"  
Não terá muito mais que isso, mas quem liga? Elas estão elogiando seu lemon!

_Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada, né? Bom, se alguém levar a sério, eu perco minha fé no ser humano.  
Obrigada por ler até o fim, e pensem sobre isso. TODOS._


End file.
